1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to ring boxes, particularly a ring box having a rotating ring holder.
2. Background
Ring boxes have traditionally been used to store and/or present engagement rings, wedding rings, or other rings or jewelry. Most ring boxes have a base with a single static slot into which a ring can be inserted, and a lid that can be closed to enclose the ring inside the ring box.
The dimensions of most conventional ring boxes are much larger than the rings they hold. As such, they can be bulky and are not easily held in pockets, which can present a problem when it is desired to keep the existence of a ring box a secret. For example, many people who plan to propose marriage wish to make the proposal a surprise to their significant other, but run the risk of having the surprise ruined by carrying around an engagement ring in a ring box that may be easily detected in a pocket due to its bulk. Some choose to avoid using a ring box for this reason and instead keep an engagement ring loose in their pocket prior to a proposal, but this presents further problems as the ring can be easily lost when it is loose and not stored in a box or case.
Standard ring boxes can also be perceived as being bland or boring, especially next to the rings inside them. Although some ring boxes are decorated with velvet, silk linings or other aesthetic features, they essentially remain standard boxes without any features that might surprise a viewer or recipient.
What is needed is a box that is thin enough to hold a ring and fit within a pocket without adding much extra bulk, and that has a rotating ring holder that spins as the ring box is opened and closed. The rotating ring holder can augment a marriage proposal or any other ring presentation, because the recipient may become surprised or impressed when the ring box is opened and the ring rotates during its unveiling.